Avengers meet supernatural
by ravengold
Summary: What would happen if everyone's favorite trickster angel had a daughter with lillth and to keep her safe he hid her in an alternate reality, and she becomes an avenger and the girlfriend to the god of mischief. The avengers need to stop the darkness now and save both realities


Chapter 1

It was just another day at Stark tower, I had just finished sparing with captain America, we had just walked out of the gym when we heard fighting. We looked at each other and ran towards the main living room area. When we entered the room we saw, Natasha and Bruce, both sitting in arm chairs watching my brother Tony and my boyfriend Loki arguing, Thor was trying to separate them, when Loki froze his feet to the floor. Cap looked at me, "what?" I said as I gave him the what do you want me to do look.

"Their your brother and boyfriend, so you have to stop them." He said

I let out a sigh, as I walked up to them, trying to get their attention, seeming how they weren't listening to me, I grabbed an arm each forcing them to look at me.

"Gab, stay out of this!" Tony spat as he pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"Dove, this is between me and the man of iron." Loki said as he also pulled his arm out of my grasp, and kept fighting with Tony.

Getting feed up, I released my wings, causing a bright light to come from my body as a set of shadow wings appeared before six gold colored wings came out of my back, my whisky colored eyes were engulfed in red.

"Enough! This is how this is going to play out, the both of you are going to stop this Petty argument, if not I'm putting both of you in TV land!" I snapped causing them to stop.

"I sometimes forget she is just as scary as the hulk." Bruce said

Looking over at my boyfriend I said in a I'm not in the mood voice "Loki!"

He waved his hand removing the ice from Thor's feet, as he walked behind me running his right hand over the arch of my right wing, causing me to shiver at both the touch and coldness of his hand. "I'm sorry dove." He said as he Nuzzled my neck.

"What were you two fighting about anyways?" I asked noticing that they were looking at the floor instead of answering me.

"They were fighting over your relationship with mister lauyfson, miss Stark." Jarvis said

"Thank you Jarvis." I said as I pushed Loki away and stormed to my room.

In the garden of heaven

"Are you sure, she is the one." An African American man who was wearing a Gardener's outfit asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Joshua, for two reasons first her wings are a dead ringer for her fathers, second the way she carries herself." A man with scruffy blonde hair wearing a robe said.

"What do we do now that we found her?" Joshua asked

"Simple. We wait for these avengers to fall asleep than we merge Stark tower with the bunker." He said as he turned to leave the garden.

"Sir? Where are you going?" Joshua asked

"Where else? I'm going to bring my sons back." He said as he disappeared with a sound of billowing robes.

"I hope your ready Gabriel." Joshua said as he looked back into the pool of water, watching a young woman with with silver blonde hair that when left lose falls to her knees. Her six wings, folded in a way so that the top arch laid on her shoulders layering the wings in a way so it looked like her wings were a cloak, made of gold. She was laying down with the trickster god in bed watching a show, with a small creature between them.

Back at stark tower before Joshua started watching again

I shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower grabbing my favorite towel, which was black with an anti- possession tattoo that was silver on it. I wrapped it around myself, shaking my wings causing the feathers to fluff up, I walked into the bedroom connected to the bathroom. Standing in front of my bed where a green tunic made of silk that was Loki's was laid out, with a pair of black boy short panties next to it. I had just finished getting dressed, and putting Netflix on setting it up for my favorite show, and organizing the snacks I got, starting with anything chocolate, than fruity ones like skittles and the like, followed by baked goods. I was just crawling into bed after setting everything up when the door slide open, revealing Loki with both his hands behind his back.

"What are you up to my trickster?" I asked while arching a brow at him.

"Can't I give my Angelic girlfriend, a present without having to have an ulterior motive?" He asked as one of the hands behind his back highlighted green, causing a blindfold to cover my eyes.

I felt the left side of the bed dip, as Loki said " now love, I want you to hold out your hands."

"Okay?" I stated as I sat up, and placed my hands palms up on my knees.

I felt one of his hands run along my arm, before I felt a warm furry texture trace the same path his hand did moments before, when it reached my palm I felt a warm wet, feeling on it. I tilted my head to the right as the textures ran along my arm trying to figure out what it was that Loki was giving me. I felt the weight of whatever it was settle on my lap and could tell it was as long as my lap, before his hands moved behind my head untying the blindfold, and pulling it away from my face. I looked down at my lap where I knew he placed it, but there was nothing visible in my lap. " Loki? What is it?" I asked as he pulled something from behind his back.

"Your brother and I have something for you." He said as he handed me the glasses that were in his hands.

"Not to sound rude, but what am I going to do with these?" I asked holding the glasses up.

"The doctor, told us that if you run these through 'holy fire' it will allow you to see the unseen." He said watching as my face lit up as I realized what Tony and Loki had gotten me.

"OH. MY. CHUCK! You guys got me a hellhound." I screeched as I moved my left hand up conjuring up a small ball of holy fire, before running the glasses through it.

I put them on and looked down at my lap and saw a wolf pup that looked like a puffball. It had fur so black it was almost blue, with big red puppy eyes and on its hind left leg it had a white spot, that was in the shape of a diamond with a line that went horizontally through the middle of it with three lines on each side of it, two of the lines branched off of the one in the middle , two more went diagonally up to the left and right, and the last two went diagonally down to the left and right, with a circle attached to the end of each line. I removed the glasses to hand them to Loki so he could see the pup, once they left my face I saw that the puppy was now visible. "How? They're supposed to be invisible." I said

"They are, but we made it so once you saw her with the glasses she would be visible unless you tell her otherwise." Loki said with a snicker.

"What is so funny?" I asked as the door slid open once more.

I looked up at the door to see Tony, holding a set of dog food bowls and a collar, but the thing that drew my attention was his right pant leg completely shredded, and deep gouges on his leg.

"She might have tried to attack him." Loki said as I started laughing at him.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny sis, mind giving me a hand?" Tony said as he gave me a bitch face.

"OK. Come over here you big baby." I said as he walked over to me.

I placed my middle and index finger to his forehead, causing the claw marks to heal. "Better?" I asked as he sat next to me on the bed.

"Much." He said as he handed me the two dog food bowls, and an emerald green collar with black and gold Celtic knots on it.

"Can you forgive us?" They said

"You're already forgiven." I said

"So what's her name?" Tony asked

"Azazel, because the spot on her hind leg is called the sigil of Azazel." I said as I petted her.

Tony got up off the bed, gave Azazel a pat on the head and went to leave. As he got up he looked at me and said "well, I'm going to see what my science bro, is up to."

"Don't stress poor Brucie Tony!" I yelled at his retreating back.

Azazel, climbed up my right leg, and was trying to jump onto Loki's lap, in stead she plopped onto the bed between me and Loki making us giggle. I cupped his cheek, and leaned my head towards him and gave him a chaste kiss, " thank you for the puppy Loki. " I said

"You are most welcome, dove." He said as he climbed under the blankets, and pulled me to his chest.

"Now, shall we watch this show you begged me to watch he started the episode you." He said as he handed me the remote, and grabbed a bag of gummy worms, while I put the pilot of supernatural on.

Sam: I swear man, you gotta update your cassette tape collection.

Dean: why?

Sam: well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two black Sabbath, Motörhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of the mullet rock.

Dean: house rules Sammy. Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cake hole.

The TV said while Loki and I chuckled, as I handed him a twizzler, as episode seven started.

Dean: I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you.

Sam: what about the shotgun?

Dean: I said that you were hunting ghost and spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical hell week prank.

Sam: and he believed you?

Dean: well you do look like a dumbass pledge.

I paused the show on season two episode eleven, to grab some more snacks, as well as let Azazel outside, I walked back into the room carrying three pies and four cans of whipped cream. "So, you hooked yet?" I asked as I sat back on the bed spraying half of a can of whipped cream on top of a pecan pie.

"It's good, now keep watching." He said as he unpaused the episode.

Sam: you're bossy!

Dean:what?

Sam:you're bossy... And short (laughs)

Dean:are you drunk?

Sam:yeah! So?... Stupid

I looked over at Loki before I played the next episode, and saw that he was asleep, with Azazel curled up on his chest. I snapped my fingers, shutting the TV off, flipped onto my side so I could lay my head on his chest, and covered us with one of my wings. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

Back at the garden

"It's time." The man in the robe said

"Yes, sir!" Joshua replied as he walked from the center of the garden towards the cardinal points, where four men stood.

Once he got to the northern most point of the garden, he stood in front of a man with short blonde hair, ice blue eyes wearing jeans and a black T-shirt with a green army jacket over it. He crouched down and with a piece of chalk drew, a triangle with the point facing down with two lines coming from the point curving to the left and right with a v shape between the curved lines with an x in the middle of the triangle. Once he finished the sigil it started to glow an ice blue color.

He then went to the southern most point, where there was a man with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing black jeans and T-shirt. Once again he crouched down and started to draw another sigil, this one was a line that went diagonally to the left, then straightened out to the right, than diagonally down to the left, then diagonally up to the right with a circle at the end. When finished it started to glow red.

He then went to the western most point where there was a man with floppy golden blonde hair, whiskey colored eyes, wearing a wine colored button up shirt and khaki pants. Crouching once more he drew another sigil that had a line going straight up then diagonally down to the left, then up again before sharply going diagonally down to the right before going straight across the first two lines making a letter A, with a circle at the end. When finished it started to glow gold.

And lastly he went to the easternmost point, where there stood an African American man whom was Bald and had brown eyes, wearing a grey suit, with an eggplant colored tie. For one last time Joshua crouched Dow and started to draw the last sigil. Which was a line that went straight up, than slightly diagonally up to the left, than diagonally down to the left, with a circle at the end. Once drawn it started to glow purple.

After he drew the sigils he went to the center of the garden, and watched as four lines one from each sigil made its way to the center. When all four lines met there was an explosion of pure light, than everything was back to normal.

"It is done." The robed man said as the four men who stood, where the sigils were drawn appeared.

"What is done father?" The green eyed man asked

" A call to the Allies we need to defeat the darkness. " he said as all five of them left Joshua and the garden.


End file.
